1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer lock, and more particularly to a computer lock that is capable of being easily locked and operated in order to prevent the computer from being stolen.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The laptop computer has became more and more common; at public places such as library, coffee shop, office, or meeting room the laptop computer are used very frequently. This electronic device is not only expensive, but also stores valuable data inside; once it is stolen, it will cause serious inconvenience and great loss. In public, the laptop computer is under the risk of being stolen even when the user is only away from the table for a few minutes. Therefore, there are computer lock products entering the market to prevent stealing. The computer locks are mostly patented, such as prior arts of U.S. Pat. No. 5,493.878 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,403 (hereinafter the prior art.)
The lock actuation of the prior art is mainly of a crossmember 11 of a lock body's front end inserting into a rectangular slot 12 disposed on a computer 10's casing, as illustrated in FIG. 1, and rotating the key to actuate the crossmember 11 to turn 90 degrees and be of a perpendicular position with the slot 12, then synchronously actuating a pair of parallel pins 13 to hold the crossmember 11 at the two sides thereof respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, by the foregoing mechanism, the prior art is capable of locking and clamping and thereby prevents the computer from being stolen. However, the foregoing prior art has the following problems:    1. As the user holds the lock body with one hand and inserts the crossmember 11 into the slot 12, another hand is required to rotate the key to actuate the crossmember 11 to turn 90 degrees, and thereby actuates the pair of parallel pins 13 to outstretch forward and hold the crossmember 11 at the two sides thereof respectively. During the rotating process there is no component holding the slot 12 in place, and therefore it is difficult for the slot 12 to maintain the perpendicular position with the lock body. And with the situation like that, the outstretched pins 13 are stuck at the outside of the slot 12, and the user has to adjust the inserting angle and relock it all over again.    2. For the users not familiar with the lock operation, when they meet the situation as described in the foregoing problem 1, they often force the pins 13 to move inwards. This may cause damage to the peripheral edge of the slot 12 and bigger space around the slot 12 while being locked, and thereby leads to a bigger risk of being pried open.